


[Podfic] Doomed to Play

by MistMarauder



Series: Howlin' For You (Podfics) [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder
Summary: "There are a lot of things you can kill with a stake through the heart, guero," Vasquez said noncommittally.    Faraday barked a startled laugh.    "Suppose that's true," he agreed, tucking a hand into the pocket of his vest.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThrillingDetectiveTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Doomed to Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344957) by [ThrillingDetectiveTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/pseuds/ThrillingDetectiveTales). 



> Thank you to ThrillingDetectiveTales for permission to do podfics of their work. Hope you like it, darling. <3

**MP3 DOWNLOAD LINKS**

 [MEDIAFIRE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2icd11ia912j6se/Doomed_to_Play.mp3)

 [DROPBOX](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cidajehkarquy2o/Doomed%20to%20Play.mp3?dl=0)

 


End file.
